El dulce placer de compartir
by Raike
Summary: Te quiero, pero eres mi hermano. Me quieres, pero no de la forma en la que yo a ti... Y él te ama... Aioros/Aioria/Shaka Warning! Lemon dentro


**EL DULCE PLACER DE COMPARTIR**

Aioria reposaba recostado en las piernas de su hermano mayor en las escaleras de la casa de Leo, Aioros había bajado a estar con él como acostumbraba a hacerlo todas las tardes, sin embargo esta vez, el santo de sagitario estaba demasiado callado.

Aioria no sabía como iniciar la conversación desde su confesión, la cual sabía tenía a Aioros así:

"Hermano… amo a Shaka"

Le había dicho casi a quemarropa y desde esas palabras y del leve "entiendo" de Aioros no había vuelto a fluir ni siquiera un monosílabo por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Tal vez Aioria no comprendía aquel sentimiento que su hermano guardaba en el pecho, la forma en que lo miraba, en que le acariciaba su cabello, nada tenía que ver con lo normal.

Y desde ese día, Aioros no volvió a permitirse tal contacto entre su hermano y él, ya no bajaba a verle tan seguido y cuando lo hacía, no se acercaba tanto y rehuía cualquier caricia con el león, el cual estaba resintiendo con creces el que el dorado de Sagitario se estuviera alejando cada día más de él.

--------------------------------------

Un día de invierno, para ser más precisos en navidad, los caballeros habían sido invitados a pasar la fecha en la mansión Kido, al lado de su diosa. La cena había sido todo un éxito, deliciosos manjares adornaron la mesa y deleitaron los paladares más exigentes y ese día, fue el único en el cual Aioros de nuevo pareció tan cercano a su hermano como antes.

Pasadas las 3 de la mañana, algunos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, presas del cansancio o del licor que se había repartido generosamente. Sin embargo, Aioria no subió a dormir, se quedó sentado en el jardín, bajo un hermoso árbol de sakura el cual dejaba caer sus pétalos al ser mecido por el viento helado de la noche.

-Vas a pescar un resfriado si te quedas ahí toda la noche- Habló la fuerte voz de su hermano, quien lentamente caminaba hacia él, mirándole con sus profundas pupilas, las cuales era obvio que destilaban alegría por hablarle, tristeza a la vez por no tenerle…

Culpabilidad… Por sentir aquello tan fuerte en alguien que no debía.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado- Respondió Aioria, feliz de poder cruzar una vez más palabras con su hermano. –No me has ido a buscar y rehuyes mi compañía cuando estamos en tu casa.

-No he tenido tiempo para verte- mintió Aioros, para suspirar y con un movimiento algo brusco, hacer que su hermano menor se levantara del suelo, llevándolo a la casa como un cachorro de león caprichoso y enojado por no dejar que se hiciera su voluntad.

-¡No soy un niño Aioros¿Cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir¡Me tratas como si fuera uno!- Rezongaba el león, satisfecho en cierta medida con la actitud de Aioros, el cual lo siguió en todo momento hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

El mayor esperó pacientemente a que Aioria pasara, sin embargo, el león sonrió, lascivo, señalando la habitación de la esquina, donde sabían todos los demás que se hospedaba Shaka. Aioros comprendió al instante, no era un idiota, su pequeño hermano iba a gozar de una noche de pasión con su rubio, y… por alguna razón, esta noche él no sentía celos. ¿Era quizá el espíritu navideño que se había apoderado de parte de su alma o era que ya se había hecho a la idea que jamás iba a poder tenerle como él quería?

Un poco de ambas…

Esa fue su conclusión, y se mantuvo mirando con dulzura como Aioria se introducía sigiloso en el cuarto de Shaka. Caminó hasta su habitación, suspirando al sentir la casa en extremo silencio, ni un alma vagaba por los pasillos, raro en una fiesta de navidad, pero… el que no había abusado del alcohol, estaba en el cuarto de su respectivo "koibito" celebrando en grande de la noche. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, tumbándose en su cama para cerrar sus ojos e implorar a Athena que el sueño lo venciera pronto.

Había pasado más de media hora ya y Aioros no había podido dormir. Su mente divagaba una y otra vez en cosas que él no quería siquiera pensar. Su hermano… ¿Qué tan bien la estaría pasando con Shaka¿Sería el santo de virgo dócil y complaciente o se comportaría fiero y con iniciativa? El santo de sagitario se frotó los ojos, tratando de borrar esas imágenes que llegaban como meteoros a su mente y, en último recurso, decidió salir a dar una caminata de madrugada la cual seguramente le calmaría y le permitiría dormir.

Sin embargo, en el pasillo principal sus ojos se cruzaron con esa puerta… Aquella en la cual Aioria había entrado hacía apenas unos 45 minutos. Se mordió los labios, a sabiendas que lo próximo que iba a hacer no era correcto, sin embargo en estos momentos no le importaba mucho el código de ética. Pego su oreja a la puerta, lentamente, delicado, para no alertar a los chicos que alguien los estaba escuchando. Susurros, movimientos, gemidos ahogados de una voz que reconocía como su hermano, pidiendo más… Cerró sus ojos tratando de imaginar la escena, tratando de vivir por completo aquello que era algo prohibido para él cuando…

Fue presa de lo que él llamaba la mala suerte.

En un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, su mano tropezó con la perilla y su cuerpo que estaba completamente recargado en la puerta se fue hacia adentro. Lo primero que sus ojos lograron enfocar fueron dos cuerpos desnudos en la cama, uno sobre el otro, entrelazados, enredados en caricias íntimas… Aioria fue el primero que saltó, como buen felino acatando a sus rápidos reflejos, dejando a Shaka recostado en la cama, sonrojado y agitado.

-¿Aioros?- preguntó el león, visiblemente sorprendido, mirando a su hermano en el piso, sonrojado. –Aioros… ¿qué significa todo esto?

Shaka tenía su rostro sonrojado, en sus ojos azules nublados se leía algo de turbación, enojo, frustración porque habían arruinado el momento justo en el cual Aioria iba a tomarle. Miró impasible como Aioros se levantaba, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y examinarles a ambos, sin pudor, con cierto brillo extraño en sus ojos. El santo de virgo no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al escuchar al hermano de su amante responder:

-Los estaba espiando

-¿qué?- preguntó Aioria bastante contrariado, sus ojos verdes danzando de Aioros a Shaka, y luego… sin ninguna explicación, sintiendo cómo su propio hermano se abalanzaba sobre él para darle un fogoso beso, juntando su cuerpo contra el suyo, cayendo por el impulso hacia la cama en la cual Shaka no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Aioria al principio trató de zafarse, de resistirse, sin embargo no ayudaba mucho el que anteriormente hubiese estado en "acción" con Shaka y ahora su cuerpo estuviera siendo cubierto por el de Aioros, cuya erección era más que inminente. Shaka fijó sus ojos azules en ambos, un dejo de celos naciendo en su corazón, sin embargo… al ver a ambos hermanos enredados en un beso que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en todo menos en algo inocente no pudo evitar el aceptar que se veían bastante bien juntos, le gustaba ver a Aioria tratar de escapar sin ganas de hacerlo, a Aioros someterlo- Cerró sus ojos y se levantó, solo para darse cuenta de que en efecto, esos dos estaban causando estragos en las sensaciones que inundaban su ser. Sus ojos azules danzaron por esos cuerpos bronceados, hasta cruzarse con Aioria, quien ya no se resistía, quien le daba libertad a Aioros para que se fuera retirando una a una sus prendas, sus ojos verdes buscando aprobación en los azules del santo de Virgo.

Shaka por única respuesta se acercó a ellos, mirando a Aioros con algo de inseguridad, como preguntando si podía acercarse, irónico… Shaka preguntando si podía tocar lo que sabía que era suyo. Aioros sonrió, complacido, sintiendo la sumisión de su hermano y de su pareja. Sabía que era una locura, algo ilógico, sin embargo, el dulce sabor de ese momento era algo que le embriagaba, que le inclinaba a actuar de una manera en la cual dejaba atrás todo su sentido común para enfrentarse al único deseo que había tenido desde adolescente e incluso, lo estaba mejorando, porque analizándolo bien Shaka era hermoso, no podía culpar a Aioria por amarlo, con esos cabellos color sol cubriendo sensualmente parte de su cuerpo, esos ojos azules mirándole suplicantes, ese cuerpo color mármol que incitaba a tocarle… Posó una de sus manos en su cabeza, acariciando delicadamente esos cabellos rubios para después moverle suave hacia donde Aioria estaba. El león lo acercó, fogosamente, atrapando sus labios en una caricia no tan santa, desquitando con su pareja el calor que su hermano había impreso en su cuerpo, Aioros mientras tanto terminaba de retirarse su ropa, igualando el estado de los dos chicos los cuales se acariciaban sin pudor delante de sus ojos, observó como Aioria hábilmente sometía a Shaka, dulce y a la vez salvaje, muy a su manera de ser, analizaba la escena casi a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos y, fue cuando vio los ojos verdes de su hermano fijos en él, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al notar esa mirada esmeralda la cual le lanzaba un reto que bien podía leer:

"¿Vas a atreverte a venir o no?"

Se acercó con decisión, mirando a Aioria con lascivia y sin embargo, se dispuso a acariciar la espalda del rubio, haciéndole temblar al contacto de sus fuertes manos contra la delicada piel, su boca se posó en su cuello, sus manos pasaron a su pecho, jugando con los pezones de Shaka el cual gemía suavemente acallado por el beso de Aioria, quien se divertía con su entrepierna, estimulándole calmado, sintiendo al reacción de su rubio bajo las caricias de ambos, sintiendo las uñas de Shaka clavarse en su piel, tal vez de excesivo placer, de desesperación, de complicidad…

Aioros luego de un rato de jugar con la pareja del león, se decidió a hacer realidad su deseo, retirando de forma gentil a Shaka del medio, acostándolo al lado de Aioria, para tomar en un beso los labios de su hermano y seguir acariciando a Shaka con una mano, mientras la otra vagaba por el cuerpo del león, reconociendo, incitando.

Caricias suaves, besos discretos, roces incitantes…

Todo un complejo proceso de seducción estaba dándose entre esos 3 personajes, los cuales lejos de todos celos, rivalidades o tabúes estaban haciéndose disfrutar. Aioria no supo en qué momento su hermano le había tomado, dejándole recostado boca arriba en la cama, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Aioros, el cual dulcemente esperaba a que Aioria se acostumbrara a la invasión de su cuerpo, tampoco supo cuando fue que su hermano jaló a Shaka, para besarlo frente a sus ojos mientras comenzaba a moverse, sintió que un pedazo de su alma se escapó de su existencia cuando el delicado rubio se montó sobre él, dándole la espalda a Aioros, quien manejando la situación lo tomó de su cintura e hizo que poco a poco descendiera en el sobrexcitado miembro del león quien lanzó un audible gemido, mirando encantado la escena de Aioros acariciando el pecho de Shaka, besándole, dulce, gentil, justo como había observado a Aioria hacerlo.

"Se que es tu posesión más preciada… Tu pareja… el ser al que amas… y es ahora que comprendo el porqué de tus sentimientos hacia él… Lo cuidaré… seré gentil con él"

Aioros comenzó a moverse, lento, haciendo que con él Aioria saltara un poco y comenzase a embestir a su mismo ritmo a Shaka al cual Aioros acariciaba de forma suave, los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en los verdes de Aioria y una suave sonrisa nació de sus labios, satisfecho de lo que estaba haciendo, Shaka había entendido desde siempre el porqué del alejamiento de Aioros y ahora, cerraba sus ojos en éxtasis, complacido de poder brindarle un momento de felicidad al caballero de Sagitario, una única vez…

"Solo porque es Navidad… tómalo como un regalo"

Sus movimientos, acunados entre susurros y gemidos, fueron acelerándose cada vez más, fue cuando Shaka dejó salir de sus labios un:

-Más…

Aioros bajó una de sus manos al miembro del rubio, encontrándose a su vez con la de su hermano, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Aioros retiró su mano la que fue atrapada por Aioria quien la regresó a su destino original, poniendo la suya sobre la de él, ambos acariciando al rubio, haciéndole temblar de placer.

Sin embargo…

No todo lo perfecto podía durar para siempre…

En un ligero temblor, Shaka terminó, haciendo que esa reacción se volviera una cadena que alcanzara a ambos hermanos unos instantes después. El rubio cayó sobre el pecho de Aioria, besándole, sintiendo como sus cabellos eran acariciados por los de su león, el cual tranquilo, le dedicaba una amorosa mirada. Aioros tomó unos instantes para calmarse, acariciando la espalda de Shaka, mirándole junto a su hermano, sintiéndose en ese instante fuera de lugar…

Salió de Aioria lentamente, para sentarse un momento al lado de ambos chicos, mirándoles calmado, sonriéndoles, para luego de unos minutos de quietud, levantarse de la cama, comenzando a tomar su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Aioria mirándole confundido

-Regresando a mi habitación- contestó Aioros, mirándoles sin saber qué más decir.

-No es necesario- intervino Shaka, mirando a Aioria, encontrando aprobación en sus pupilas verdes al momento en el cual su mano blanca y pequeña se extendió hacia el hermano mayor del león, invitándole a quedarse con ellos.

Aioros no supo porqué aceptó, porqué abrazándoles pudo encontrar paz y conciliar un sueño tranquilo como el que desde el día que dejó de frecuentar a Aioria no había tenido, tampoco supo porqué cuando despertó al día siguiente con un beso de su hermano se sintió infinitamente feliz, no supo nunca porqué sintió un alivio enorme cuando Shaka en señal de buenos días hizo lo mismo…

Y es que tal vez las cosas de ahora en adelante cambiarían.

Quizá…

Habían probado la miel de la paz.

Quizá duraría…

Quizá no…

Pero Aioros se podía jurar algo: Disfrutaría lo que más pudiera de ese dulce placer de compartir…

Owari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un fic que hice hace mucho para un ficsotón del foro de SSY, mi pareja preferida es el Aioria x Shaka, pero Aioros tiene lo suyo. Retorcido, yo sé, pero me gusta XD

Gracias a las que leyeron hasta aquí, mil besos.

**Raike**


End file.
